The present invention concerns a hub/constant velocity universal joint assembly for a wheel of a vehicle, for example, a motor vehicle, and, more particularly, it concerns a system for coupling the hub with the constant velocity universal joint using an intermediate ring interposed between the hub and the constant velocity universal joint; the intermediate ring is mounted securely on the hub and is provided with angular coupling means facing both the hub and the constant velocity universal joint.
A hub/constant velocity universal joint assembly is known in the art, in which the constant velocity universal joint is coupled with the hub, and is usually constituted by a flanged ring of a second- or third-generation rolling element bearing with an interposed steel ring interference-fitted to a stub axle of the hub and coupled for rotation with the constant velocity universal by the axial teeth of a splined coupling; a resilient ring housed in a circular seat formed partly on the constant velocity universal joint and partly on the intermediate ring axially connects this latter to the constant velocity universal joint; the intermediate ring is fixed to the stub axle of the hub by means of a weld bead, or by means of a splined coupling to the stub axle and the cold plastic deformation of an edge of the axle itself.
In the first place, the hub/constant velocity universal joint assembly of the prior art is difficult to manufacture while, in the second place, the large axial dimensions of the assembly are disadvantageous.